


Добро пожаловать в Горгород

by underdog



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dystopia, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Oxxxymiron - Freeform, Songfic, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: Германн знает, что его место там, в их мёртвой хватке, задыхающимся чужими амбициями, подавляемым весом влияния избранных мира сего, города сего. Германн смотрит на расслабленное лицо Ньюта и понимает, что медлить больше нельзя.





	1. Не с начала

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением к написанию работы послужил альбом "ГОРГОРОД" за авторством Оксимирона, он же настойчиво рекомендуется к прослушиванию во время/после прочтения работы. Кто не знает, тому стоит пояснить, что он представляет собой цельный рассказ, а потому следует слушать его именно в том порядке, который обозначен в альбоме.  
> С одной стороны, это действительно послужит спойлером к происходящему в работе, а с другой мы не гонимся за прямым следованием текстам песен.  
> Ну и добро пожаловать всем тем, кто присоединиться к нам в этом пути к Горгороду!

Душный воздух покрывает голую кожу липкой плёнкой. Германн понимает, что ему не заснуть, но продолжает неподвижно лежать, вслушиваясь в чужое размеренное дыхание. Заманчиво списать всё на нервы, вот только он совершенно спокоен. Слишком спокоен.

Город за окнами притворяется спящим – шума мегаполиса не слышно, если специально не вслушиваться. Германн закрывает глаза, оставляя в покое белый потолок, и растворяется в ощущениях.

Где-то вдалеке проносится автомобиль, за ним другой. Где-то в центре шумно гуляет подвыпившая молодёжь, он почти видит их раскрасневшиеся лица и лёгкую походку. Спит в подворотне грязная бездомная собака. Он чувствует запах её свалявшейся шерсти и холодный мокрый нос под своими пальцами. 

Германн слишком хорошо знает этот город, чтобы призывать на помощь воображение.

Он обещает себе встать через минуту, но Ньют ворочается во сне и, не просыпаясь, тянется к нему, прижимаясь ближе. Готтлиб невольно улыбается себе под нос, накрывая веснушчатое плечо одеялом. Желание прикоснуться в ответ вспыхивает на подкорке сигнальным огнём, но он держится, даже когда чужая рука опускается к паху. В любую другую ночь он бы с головой и лёгким сердцем отдался этому чувству, безнадёжно затерянный в отношениях и в отношении ощущений. 

Этой ночью он не может не думать о том, как на другой стороне улицы от веселящейся молодёжи рыскают люди, одетые полностью в чёрное и смердящие на таком уровне, какого никогда не достичь ни одной дворняге. Германн знает, что его место там, в их мёртвой хватке, задыхающимся чужими амбициями, подавляемым весом влияния избранных мира сего, города сего.

Германн смотрит на расслабленное лицо Ньюта и понимает, что медлить больше нельзя. И всё же прежде, чем сесть за стол, он отходит к окну, наблюдая за уже светлеющим небом. Вместо приветствия нового дня он закрывает глаза, массирует пальцами переносицу и тихо выдыхает, переносясь мыслями в недавнее прошлое.

_Месяц назад_

Утро начинается в лучшем случае в полдень. 

Германн глухо стонет и с трудом обрабатывает те крохи информации, что начинают поступать в гудящую голову. Раздражители, атакующие беззащитное, беспомощное тело. Самым ярким и ненавистным из них сейчас является даже не свет, пробивающийся сквозь жалюзи, угрожая выжечь глаза или, во всяком случае, убить всякое желание их открывать. Что действительно заставляет болезненно морщиться, так это размеренный неумолимый писк автоответчика, извещающий о новом сообщении. Мысль о том, кто может нуждаться в нём уже в первой половине дня самочувствие только усугубляет, зато помогает избавиться от последних остатков сна. Уже что-то.

Путь до журнального столика, где затаилась игрушка дьявола, занимает больше времени, чем должно, но Германн не испытывает чувство стыда, сворачивая по дороге в ванную, где пытается привести себя в относительно приемлемый вид, а затем на кухню, где кофе напоминает ему о жизни, вселенной и всём остальном. На этом достойные оправдания заканчиваются, а вместе с ними и необходимость терпеть нескончаемый писк. Опустившись (или скорее рухнув) на диван, Германн нажимает кнопку прослушивания.

– Германн, доброе утро, это Ванесса, – мелодичный голос заполняет гостиную, и Готтлиб рисует в воображении нахмуренное лицо бывшей фрау Готтлиб, что совершенно не мешает ей улыбаться и звучать почти вкрадчиво. Без подобного таланта быть литературным агентом, во всяком случае хорошим, невозможно. В случае Германна требуются задатки скорее укротителя. – Милый, пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть что-то для меня. Рукопись сдавать через месяц, – он закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана, понимая, что она права, но легче от этого не становится. – Есть ещё кое-что... Не уверена, станет ли это чем-то серьёзным... вчера мне позвонил какой-то сумасшедший фанат. Высказал всё, что думает о тебе. Понятия не имею, как у него оказался мой номер телефона, но я опасаюсь, что он и до тебя может добраться. И повезёт, если только по телефону. Будь осторожен, хорошо?..

На этом сообщение заканчивается, но Германн ещё сидит какое-то время неподвижно, собираясь с мыслями и переваривая услышанное. Возможно, ему стоит перезвонить Ванессе и поговорить с ней по-человечески, но их отношения уже давно приобрели характер односторонних, а с недавних пор и вовсе ограничились голосовыми посланиями с её стороны и обещанными работами с его. Он верит, что она искренне всё ещё переживает за него, однако теперь у неё есть заботы поважнее, чем нянчиться с бывшим мужем, да и он может о себе позаботиться, тем более если проблема ограничится гневными звонками.

Возможно, именно это ему сейчас и нужно. Искра, высеченная об камень, сулит пламя, какими бы ни были первоначальные намерения. 

По хорошему счёту ему стоит сесть за рукопись прямо сейчас, хотя бы сегодня, иначе придётся торговаться со временем, а для этого язык не подвешен ни у него, ни даже у его бывшей жены, которая едва ли станет прикрывать его в этом случае.

По дороге к кабинету, где его ждут письменный стол и девственно чистая тетрадь, он машинально сворачивает в спальню, в которой на автомате одевается и по заданной траектории направляется к входной двери, минуя злосчастную дверь игнорируемой комнаты.

Рефлекс гонит его вниз по улице, прочь от дома, работы и ответственности. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, насколько это не в его характере, и успокаивает себя цепочкой логических умозаключений, берущей своё начало у бессмысленности игры в гляделки с бумагой и доходящей до поиска вдохновения где-то за пределами холостяцкой берлоги.

В городе действительно есть на что посмотреть.

Германн направляется в сторону центра, потому что на окраинах стоит такой гул, что едва ли можно услышать даже собственные мысли. На окраинах города идёт полномасштабная стройка, не прекращающаяся ни на день. Одна смена за другой. Это работа, стабильный доход, и во времена войны, в существование врага на которой верится с трудом до тех самых пор, пока не поступают первые репортажи с места событий, от которых кровь стынет в жилах даже у самых ярых скептиков, нет ничего важнее для людей, живущих и выживающих в тылу.

И всё же Германну не до огромной стены, которая защитит их город от всех внешних напастей, вплоть до имеющих инопланетное происхождение. Его манит гул иного рода: шуршание шин по асфальту снующих автомобилей, незатейливый мотив, доносящийся из приоткрытой двери ближайшего кафе. Посетителей практически нет, во всяком случае на летней террасе, но это по привычке можно списать на праздную ленность горожан, проводящих львиную долю долгожданных выходных в своих постелях. Германн знает, что это обман, знает, что люди просто не могут себе позволить и не видят необходимости в подобных тратах. И тем не менее упрямо идёт дальше, взгляд ищет то, на чём можно зацепиться. Что угодно, достойное упоминания и запечатления.

На центральной площади, плавящейся под прямыми солнечными лучами, ожидаемое скопление людей, увешанных сумками и рюкзаками и бесцельно кружащих на собственных орбитах.

Туристов Германн не любит. На самом деле эти люди ими и не являются, это перебежчики, которые только делают вид, что изучает местную архитектуру и достопримечательности. На самом деле всё, что им нужно – убедиться в безопасности этого города, где они смогут остаться и стать полноценными беженцами.

Дело не в том, что Германну не жаль, это не так, но ему претит мысль о необходимости притворяться, чтобы получить заслуженную безопасность. Каждый раз хочется подойти и сказать им, что всё в порядке, что они могут остаться, что нет смысла притворяться, будто их интересует что-то в сувенирной лавке, когда на самом деле взгляды устремлены на ближайший продовольственный магазин, где пока всегда можно найти продукты питания. Но каждый раз он останавливает себя, напоминая, что это не его дело, что этим должны заниматься социальные службы, а не один сердобольный горожанин, который будет целыми днями ходить по городу и вылавливать несчастных, точно бродячих собак и бездомных кошек. У него есть свои заботы.

Горгород гостеприимен и примет каждого, кто захочет остаться, и даже тех, кто в своё время его покинул и в конце концов решил вернуться.

В бесплодных поисках проходит три часа, и Готтлиб со смесью разочарования и облегчения поворачивает домой. Один день ничего не решит, – уверяет он себя. Ритуал повторится завтра, и на следующий день после него, пока не будет достигнут желаемый результат.

А сегодня ещё нужно заявиться на званый ужин, где он желанный и почётный гость, как иначе. У него есть влиятельные почитатели, и отец, к счастью, не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Германн добился успеха сам, своей работой, своими словами. Фамилия Готтлибов открывает в этом городе все двери, отпирает все замки, но он с чистой совестью и нетронутым достоинством может сказать, что никогда не пользовался своей прерогативой по рождению. Он сам себя создал, и будь отец хоть трижды мэром, ему этого не отнять.


	2. Всего лишь писатель

Пробуждение после богемного вечера всегда можно чётко вычленить из ряда остальных. После дорогого алкоголя голова никогда не болит, а даже если самочувствие нельзя обозначить как хорошее, Германн несёт недомогание разве что не с гордостью. Он смог пробиться в круги, где шампанское льётся рекой, и, хоть он не любитель игристого вина, это всё равно показатель успеха, бокалы с золотистым напитком звенят со всех сторон в его честь. Встав с кровати на нетвёрдые ноги, он тоже слышит звон, стоящий в ушах, спасибо, что хоть кланяться в этот раз не надо.

Отсутствие горничной и любой другой прислуги даёт о себе знать, когда в завале на прикроватной тумбе он десять минут пытается найти заветное лекарство от похмелья. Летят на пол старые часы-будильник, кипы бумажек – большая часть из них пуста, на отдельных мелькают заметки, разобрать которые из всех людей сможет разве что Ванесса (ещё одна из многих её суперспособностей). Когда-то они были острой необходимостью, когда он просыпался посреди ночи и тянулся за ручкой, лихорадочно изрыгая на бумагу спутанные, но от этого не менее острые мысли.

Теперь он спит крепко, не помнит наутро снов. Бумага покрывается равномерным слоем пыли, пока он вновь не примется рыться в сваленных в кучу вещах.

Окончательно разворошив ворох листов, Германн запоздало вспоминает, что ещё на прошлой неделе переложил средства первой утренней помощи в ванную, в шкафчик за зеркалом, что висит над раковиной. Ладно, в любом случае ему по пути. 

Освещение в ванной нещадно выделяет все изъяны помятого вида, и в этот раз он недостаточно сонный, чтобы не различать залегающих синяков под глазами и перекошенного рта. Ванесса всегда шутила, что ему стоит меньше хмуриться, иначе уже в тридцать не избежать глубоких морщин. Воспоминание помогает мириться с настоящим, в котором он набирает пригоршню ледяной воды из-под крана, пытаясь для начала утолить жажду, а после набирая в стакан, предназначенный специально для таких случаев (ну же, Германн, ты даже его заблаговременно сюда принёс), и кидает в него таблетку аспирина, терпеливо выжидая, когда она с шипением полностью растворится, и только после этого осушает стакан залпом. Ехидный голос в голове спешит заметить, что, не пей он залпом накануне, этого бы можно было избежать. Германн успешно игнорирует собственные нотации, тщательно бреется и следует на кухню, чтобы организовать себе яичницу. Чёрт знает, откуда в его холодильнике каждый раз берутся свежие продукты, ведь сам он даже не помнит, когда последний раз ходил в магазин. Малодушно отказываясь от излишних размышлений, Германн останавливается на идее мистической материализации еды в пределах кухни.

Однажды они поговорят об этом. О времени и силах, жертвуемых ради него. О ключах, которые она всё ещё держит у себя. Просто не сегодня.

Сегодня, – думает Германн, моя за собой тарелку. Сегодня он сядет за работу, обязательно напишет хоть что-то, что годится не только в качестве розжига.

В этот раз по пути в кабинет Германн никуда не сворачивает, ни на что не отвлекается. Автоответчик молчит, замер в ожидании ответных действий. Переодеться и заправить постель можно будет и потом, гостей у него не бывает, поэтому внешний вид на данном этапе не столь важен.

Комната, гордо именуемая кабинетом, представляет из себя небольшое квадратное помещение, настоящую коробку, забитую книгами, рукописями и тонной бумаги разной степени потрёпанности. Где-то среди этих завалов также покоятся письменный стол, компьютер и печатная машинка, но последняя скорее является данью прошлому, чем использующимся инструментом. Он печатал на ней разве что сценарии к школьным спектаклям да любовные послания будущей жене в тот период их жизней, когда всё ограничивалось робкими ухаживаниями и упиванием собственной свободой. Когда мир был цельным и люди не боялись ехать к океану. Теперь это ощущается как прошлое столетие.

Пробираясь к столу мимо небоскрёбов, возведённых из увесистых фолиантов, Германн ждёт любой формы спасения, потому что былой запал иссяк и он знает – не напишет ни строчки. Ни сейчас, ни полтора часа спустя. От этого голова снова начинает неприятно гудеть, и сделать с этим уже ничего нельзя. Лекарство от собственного бессилия ещё не изобрели, иначе он бы уже давно потратил все свои деньги на заветную панацею.

Несколько раз он порывается что-то написать, но через пару предложений приходит к выводу, что это сойдёт лишь в качестве панихиды его загубленного творческого пути. За попытки в преднамеренный обман он сам себя уважать перестанет, и тут уже ни одна ассамблея этого не изменит. 

Скомканные листы летят в корзину и мимо, на пол. Ни одна из мыслей, приходящих в голову, не задерживается в ней надолго, неизбежно ускользает, оставляя напоследок смутные представления о своём содержании. Это могло бы вывести из себя, если бы Германн занимался самообманом и действительно чего-то ждал. Он слишком хорошо знает, каким должен быть гон вдохновения, чтобы спутать с чем-то другим. Когда он пишет по-настоящему, внешнего мира становится чересчур много, его оглушительно слышно. Никогда не бывает ухода в себя, потому что Германн никогда не рассказывает о себе – только о том, что происходит вокруг, где-то там, за пределами четырёх стен, по ту сторону красочных открыток и гостеприимных приветствий на въезде в город.

_Писа́л._

Германн утыкается лицом в подставленные ладони.

Когда-то всё было именно так. Так он творил, создавал, выражался. Может быть, теперь пришла пора для чего-то нового. Он не может всю жизнь придерживаться одного алгоритма, это чревато плачевными результатами или полным отсутствием каких бы то ни было. Позволить такому произойти подобно творческому самоубийству, после которого Ванесса явится к нему во плоти и убьёт собственноручно, а потом воскресит и посадит за стол, где он будет сидеть, пока не выдаст что-то стоящее. И сварливость Германна, никогда не умевшего работать из-под палки, не сыграет им обоим на руку. Понадобится что-то посерьёзнее упрекающего взгляда, который уже давно на него не действует. Точнее действует только один, но искать его Германн не станет даже под страхом смерти. Уж лучше бывшая жена и её крепкая хватка на его горле.

Откидываясь на спинку стула и потягиваясь до хруста как минимум в трёх разных участках позвоночника, Германн смотрит на настенные часы и отмечает, что сидит здесь почти два часа. Эта информация не несёт за собой никакой эмоциональной окраски, но организм мгновенно начинает требовать кофе, свято уверенный, что за усердный мозговой штурм полагается вознаграждение. Германн бы поспорил, но решает поберечь силы, и плетётся на кухню. Он не признаёт растворимого кофе, предпочитая возиться с туркой или молоть самому. Сейчас он выбирает второе, из-за чего едва не пропускает телефонный звонок, заглушаемый шумом кофемолки.

Германн осторожно заходит в гостиную, точно звонящий уже ждёт его прямо там. В этом доме любой звонок подобен вторжению, и посягательства на свою территорию Германн не любит.

Телефон не думает успокаиваться, значит это что-то важное или кто-то поразительно настойчивый. Узнать правильный ответ можно одним-единственным способом.

Германн снимает пыльную трубку и напряжённо вслушивается.

– Алло? Германн Готтлиб?

– Да, это я, – зарождающееся подозрение начинает укрепляться, расти в размерах, когда после его ответа на вопрос, заданный практически шёпотом (голос мужской, возраст с ходу не определить, в отличие от решимости – никакого волнения, и из-за этого выбора громкости возникает ещё больше вопросов), слышится шорох, раздаётся щёлканье, что-то трещит.

_Помехи? Где он находится?_

Германн продолжает слушать и ждать, неспособный побороть любопытство. Что-то ему подсказывает, что ожидание сполна окупится. Он готов заложить всё, что у него есть, и поставить на то, что имеет дело с тем самым поклонником, о котором его предупреждала Ванесса. Больше звонить просто некому.

– Знаешь, Германн... Я долго думал о том, что хочу тебе сказать. Лет семь назад, когда только узнал о тебе, думал – да, это тот человек, которого я мог назвать своим братом, даже если бы ты так и не узнал о моём существовании. Для меня было важно, что где-то неподалёку, в этих же трущобах живёт человек, который понимает меня и всех, кто рядом. Представь, каково же было моё удивление, когда я узнал твою настоящую фамилию... Но ты не был похож на своего отца, и я верил, верил тебе, верил твоим словам, даже когда мне говорили, что от Готтлибов ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Твой уезд из Горгорода казался побегом, но я знал, что ты не оставишь меня без своих историй, своих мыслей, своих призывов. Твой самиздат – моё спасение. Я не сомневался, что тебя, Гермс, тебя одного ждёт заслуженная слава!.. И чем же ты отплатил мне за мою веру? Ты...

– Ты можешь просто отправить мне эту кассету.

На другом конце провода снова слышится треск и всё замолкает. Германн, у которого к концу первой минуты чужого монолога возникает пульсирующая боль в висках, с облегчением выдыхает.

– Чё?

Восемнадцать-девятнадцать лет максимум. Совсем молодой ещё, но, стоит отдать ему должное, Германн тоже когда-то проходил через эту стадию. И, видимо, пришло время расплачиваться.

– Незачем утруждать себя проигрыванием записи. Я могу послушать её сам.

На этот раз пауза не такая затяжная, но Германн никак не может разобрать ответ: – Прошу прощения?

– ...я не знаю твоего адреса.

– Что ж, это уже обнадёживает. Та женщина, которой ты вчера звонил, ты её напугал своим...

– Ты вздумал читать мне нотации? Думаешь, это охуенно смешно? – с каждой репликой голос парня становится всё громче и выше, и терпение постепенно начинает заканчиваться и у Германна. – Хер тебе, а не кассета. Слушай экспромт, если тебе так больше нравится.

Положить трубку – секундное дело. Заблокировать неугодный номер – десять минут от силы. Но Германн только перехватывает трубку поудобнее.

– Ты предал все свои идеи, отказался от правды в пользу выгоды и популярности. Что такого дали тебе деньги? Что дала тебе такая слава? Эти богатые хуи даже не читают то, что ты пишешь, и хвалят только потому, что ты нынче в моде. Ты можешь куда больше, даже не думай пиздеть мне. Мы пойдём за тобой, если ты вытащишь голову из своей задницы и вспомнишь, кем был когда-то. Вспомни о том, что творит твой папаша. Вспомни, что из себя представляет наш город. Вспомни свой дом.

\- Это всё?

\- Да. Удачного просирания жизни, придурок.

В трубке раздаются короткие гудки, и Германн спешит вернуть её на место, точно чумную. Он не замечает, как ходит ходуном его грудь и подрагивают пальцы.

Он мыслит трезво, ничего такого не произошло и больше не повторится. Заблокировать номер. Сегодня же.

Германн забывает про кофе. Даже думать не хочет про бумаги.

Ему надо на воздух, проветрить голову от чужих слов и собственных, уже рвущихся наружу, навстречу, в ответ. Никаких споров с безумцами и требовательными юнцами, которые просто не понимают. Он когда-то был таким же и знает, что это пройдёт. В одну и ту же реку дважды не войти, неужели этот парень ничего не понимает...

Часовая прогулка по кварталу делает своё дело, хотя он просто наматывает круги, слепо бредёт по незнакомым улицам, не видя перед собой ничего и никого. Просто выпустить пар, перевести потенциальную энергию в кинетическую, расплескать, чтобы она ушла в открытый космос и больше никогда не обращалась вспять.

Вернувшись домой, он целенаправленно идёт в спальню, но у самого порога останавливается, с ухмылкой прикрывая глаза.

Замереть и прислушаться.

Да, теперь он слышит.

Самый верный будильник и нашатырь. Иногда ему кажется, что у него срабатывает инстинкт иначе не объяснить, почему Ванесса каждый раз попадает на автоответчик.

Игнорировать его не получится, в каком бы углу квартиры он бы ни решил схорониться. Вернуться в гостиную, осесть на диван, нажать потёртую кнопку. Всё остальное сделают за него.

– Привет, это снова я. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он до тебя всё-таки дозвонился. Даже не знаю, что сказать... Мне очень жаль, Германн. Правда. Но я не по этому поводу беспокою. Сегодня вечером будет гулянка. У младшего Хэнсена. Что за повод?.. Угадаешь с одной попытки. «Горячо любимого» нами мэра переизбрали. Я знаю, что ты об этом всём думаешь, но, боюсь, отказа ни я, ни Чак не примем. Заодно развеешься. Только умоляю, милый, не вздумай связываться с гором, оно того не стоит...

Насмешливое фырканье переливается в долгий выдох.

Затем глубокий вдох.

Германну не нравится мысль, что вокруг него слишком много людей, которые правы больше него, с которыми нельзя вступать в полемику, которые считают, что у них больше прав на его жизнь, чем у него самого. Но Германн понимает, что этим вечером Ванесса спасает его от отца. Да, все будут говорить о нём поначалу, поднимать бокалы и фужеры в его честь, но в конце концов это станет обычной вечеринкой, ничем не отличающейся от десятков и сотен других.

А в то же время в городе будет проходить вечер, на котором будет присутствовать сам царь и бог местного разлива, и никакой градус, никакой гор не дадут забыть об этом, пока он поблизости.

Германн знает, что легко отделался, потому что отец не успокоится, пока не убедится, что он где-то там, ликует в его честь и благодарит судьбу за рождение под счастливыми звёздами.

Германну хочется забаррикадироваться в четырёх стенах, позабыть человеческие лица и отказаться от всего мирского. Вместо этого он надевает свой лучший твидовый костюм (подарок на вторую годовщину) и ловит на улице такси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название альбома, «Горгород», созвучно с толкиновским покрытым вулканическим пеплом плато Горгоротом в Мордоре из романа «Властелин колец». Ранее Oxxxymiron уже обращался к легендариуму Средиземья: в альбоме «Вечный жид» есть песня «Восточный Мордор». Также в песнях альбома несколько раз упоминается наркотик гор, получаемый из отходов добычи руды, отсюда появляется другая трактовка названия.


	3. Всего лишь писатель

– Да это же сам Германн, да святится имя твое, Готтлиб! Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, где мы всегда рады нашему юному гению.

Германн хочет напомнить Чаку, что он старше него на добрых пять лет, но проглатывает замечание, не испытывая особого желания общаться с хозяином вечера больше положенного. По правде говоря, он планировал проскочить мимо него как можно незаметнее, но у Хэнсена будто чутьё на подобное. Всегда рядом, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног, не забывая при этом улыбаться во все тридцать два отбеленных зуба и смотреть на жертву, не сводя жадного взгляда.

К сожалению, Германну нечего предложить Чаку. Он вежливо улыбается, пожимает протянутую для рукопожатия руку и не меняется в лице ни на йоту, когда чужая хватка сжимает его ладонь в болезненных тисках. Старая-добрая шутка Чака Хэнсена, который упивается ей как ребенок, потрошащий пойманную лягушку. На самом деле, к чести Чарльза, к животным он относится с особым трепетом, особенно к своему бульдогу Максу, живущему лучше доброй половины населения города.

Пройдя главного Цербера, Германн следует дальше по просторному залу. Будь контингент постарше, он бы увидел здесь дам в платьях до пола с откровенным декольте или вырезом на спине (некоторые умудряются совмещать и то, и другое) и мужчин в атласных смокингах с уложенными гелем волосами. Однако среди собравшихся он едва ли не самый старший, и в своём костюме в окружении ходячих реклам мировых брендов похож на учителя, присматривающего за своими подопечными. Ванесса отправила его за малый стол, предназначенный для детей, на который ни один из прихвостней отца даже не взглянет, за что Германн ей бесконечно благодарен.

Обмениваясь приветствиями со своими поклонниками и поклонницами, цитирующими его последний сборник с таким видом, будто выучили заданный на сегодня урок, Германн невольно думает о словах того парня. Становится тошно. От себя, от лицемерия, от чужой непрошенной правоты. Чёрта с два он сдастся так просто. Именно этого от него ждут, но с него хватит плясок под одну дудку на сегодняшний вечер.

От первого предложенного бокала Германн отказывается. Заманчиво заглушить напряжение алкоголем, но это он ещё успеет. Пока хочется держать голову ясной. У окружающих подобной внутренней борьбы не наблюдается – очередь у барной стойки не редеет за первый час, напротив, только растёт. Не остаются без дела и официанты, разносящие шампанское на подносах. Золотая молодёжь ликует, не отдавая себе отчёта и не задумываясь над поводом. Вчера он был с ними, одним из них. Теперь стоит у стены, нелюдимый, угрюмый. Раздражение накатывает на сознание волнами, омывая мысли.

Вот он видит, как с хихиканьем невысокая блондинка пьёт на брудершафт с посмеивающимся статным шатеном. Кажется, он видел их где-то прежде. Возможно, проделывал нечто подобное с кем-то из них. К своему стыду, Германн не так хорошо помнит некоторые вечера, как бы ему хотелось, но если ему было хотя бы вполовину так же весело, то оно, пожалуй, того стоило. Тратить и терять время можно по-разному, и это ещё не самый худший вариант.

Есть, например, писатели. Они проживают чужие жизни, рассказывают складные истории и большую часть времени наблюдают в ожидании чего-то, достойного внимания.

И кто-то вдруг решил, что из такой фигуры выйдет идеальный предводитель. Германну остаётся только усмехнуться себе под нос. Он всегда испытывал серьёзные проблемы просто при общении с другими людьми, а тут лидер? Наставлять на путь праведный? Гнать на баррикады и резво скакать следом? Разве это не шутовство? Даже если он прекрасно осведомлён о делах отца или, скорее, о его методах, то что это даст? Как будто без него люди не видят и не понимают.

– Может быть… может быть, проблема в том, что я помню свой дом слишком хорошо, – рассеянно бормочет себе под нос Германн, окончательно растеряв всякую бдительность.

В отличие от Чака.

– Мой вечер не оправдал твои ожидания, Германн? – от неожиданности тот вздрагивает и переводит растерянно-смущённый взгляд на Хэнсена, улыбающегося точно кот, объевшийся свежайших сливок. Вот теперь он отыграется.

– Прости, Чарльз, я просто…

– Не можешь раскачаться, да? Понимаю, такое бывает с непривычки. Но тебе повезло, ведь я готов прийти к тебе на выручку, но только, – рука Чака опускается на плечо Германна, лишая его любого шанса на побег. Дерьмо. – В этот раз. Можешь считать моим подарком в честь новой победы мэра. Ты ведь не забудешь передать мои поздравления?

“Чёрта с два”, – думает Германн, но избежать ловушки не может. Любое его неверное движение, и хватка на плече только усилится. Драка с хозяином дома казалась бы не самой худшей идеей, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что он сможет выйти из неё победителем. Или хотя бы на своих ногах. Чарльз проводит на тренировках едва ли не больше времени, чем на подобных вечерах, где всегда с готовностью демонстрирует свои способности. Да, он весьма способный, и Германн предпочёл бы и дальше знать это только понаслышке.

Чак протягивает ему бокал с шампанским и простодушно пожимает плечами. Германн не покупается на этот спектакль, но это не играет никакой роли. Он в любом случае в дураках. Ему придётся проглотить наживку, что бы она из себя ни представляла.

–Твоё здоровье, Чарльз, – криво улыбается Германн и осушает бокал. Такие, как Хэнсен, живут до глубокой старости и ничуть не меняются. Алкоголь ни к чему, когда можно упиваться чужими страданиями. Довольно отметив успешно проделанную работу, Чак, наконец, оставляет его в покое, уходя на поиски новой жертвы. Провожая его удаляющуюся фигуру взглядом, Германн запоздало осознаёт, что у него начинает неметь десна.

Ощущения, приправленные ударяющим в голову шампанским, невозможно перепутать ни с чем другим, благо у него за плечами имеется некоторый опыт.

Гор.

Мысли лихорадочно мечутся, но это только разминка. Дальше будет лучше. Всё просчитано с почти что медицинской дотошностью – даже если он прямо сейчас помчится в ванную, вывести уже ничего не удастся, только позабавить ту часть публики, для которой ещё требуются какие-то ухищрения. Большинство уже давно “раскачалось” и готово смеяться над любой мелочью. Всегда есть над чем посмеяться. Германн снова вспоминает сегодняшний звонок, и теперь ему хочется разыскать мальчишку и рассмеяться ему в лицо.

Вспомнить, кем был когда-то? Снова пойти войной на отца? Да и что это за война? Замаранная бумага против денег, связей и власти. Силы распределены в отношении один писака к сотням силовиков. С таким же успехом он сразу может зарыть себя в землю по шею где-нибудь за пределами города в ожидании, когда одно из морских чудищ доберётся до Горгорода и раздавит его самым первым, избавив от необходимости наблюдать окончательное падение всего, что он так любил и ненавидел.

И кто это “мы”? В городе зреет сопротивление? Отец будет рад это узнать, ведь ничто так не поднимет его репутацию в глазах добропорядочных граждан, как избавление от опасных диссидентов, мечтающих расколоть общество. Его не остановит присоединение единственного сына к этому движению, только добавит его образу трагичности. 

Германну тошно от бьющей по ушам музыки (играла ли она весь вечер?), тошно от того, чем всё в итоге обернулось. Он обещал Ванессе, что никогда больше не свяжется с наркотиками, обещал, что будет работать и не ввяжется ни в какие неприятности.

Через полчаса Германн находит себя забравшимся на банкетный стол. Снизу вверх на него стеклянными замутнёнными взглядами смотрит немногочисленная публика, человек семь-восемь от силы, если допустить, что у него не двоится в глазах.

Они хотят речь? Это он ещё пока может предоставить.

– Они думают, что я ничего не вижу, но от правды сбежать нельзя даже здесь. Люди отдают свои голоса, уверенные, что эта участь не постигнет их свободу. Оглянитесь вокруг, нам здесь хорошо! Можно долго разглагольствовать о том, что творится у нас, но это не политика, нам до неё, как до Китайской стены, наше дело – жить за себя и не лезть на рожон. Я писатель, а не полководец, и войска на верную смерть не поведу. Восстание обречено заранее, борьба не имеет смысла, пока есть внешний враг, для которого мы лёгкая добыча. Так не лучше ли жить сегодняшним днём? Я лишь… – опустив взгляд, Германн видит, что его уже никто не слушает.

Кто-то спит за барной стойкой, у кого-то ещё есть силы извиваться под музыку или же они просто пытаются удержаться на ногах. Кто-то сдался и содрогается над любезно подставленным официантом ведром специально для таких ситуаций. 

Возможно, его никто не слушал с самого начала, а толпа просто на мгновение попыталась сфокусировать на нём взгляд или на закусках под его ногами.

Делать здесь больше нечего. Буря прошла мимо, задев его лишь самым краем.

Пошатываясь, он идёт мимо бара, мимо безвольных тел, мимо музыки и скалящегося Чарльза. Германн бы откланялся, но не уверен, что ему не выставят счёт за вспаханный носом паркет. “Обойдётся”, – устало думается ему. Гор почти не взял, слабость в теле скорее от усталости, но разубеждать он не станет. Германн не ищет трипа, ему бы свой путь найти.

Выйдя на улицу, он делает глубокий жадный вдох. Предрассветный воздух всегда иной, всегда особенный. Германн бредёт прочь от особняка, решив поймать такси по дороге, не искушая судьбу лишний раз. Машину в центре города можно найти в любое время дня и ночи – таксистам тоже нужно на что-то жить.

Пустынные улицы навевают воспоминания о родительском доме, блуждать по коридором которого можно было часами. Игру в прятки заменяло подобие побега. У него были секретные ходы, о которых знал только он. С Горгородом подобное не провернуть, он видит всё миллионами видеокамер, следя за каждым движением.

– Одни скажут – безопасность, – раздаётся совсем рядом, но в этот раз Германн не вздрагивает. Однако что-то в этом голосе заставляет его замереть или скорее встать как вкопанный. Если наложить сверху телефонные помехи…

– ...но я скажу, что с моим правом на свободу мне куда безопаснее.

Германн оборачивается; возможно, слишком резко, но как иначе удержать наваждение? Взгляд цепляется за фигуру, выходящую из ближайшего переулка. Германн смаргивает, но незнакомец и не думает исчезать. Попыток подойти ближе, впрочем, тоже не предпринимает. Просто стоит и скользит по нему взглядом, чуть наклонив голову набок. Изучает. Презирает. Выжидает.

Действительно, ещё совсем молодой. Даже со своего места Германн может различить веснушки, усыпающие большую часть лица, лёгкую щетину и такую же усмешку, заставляющую чувствовать себя глупо, хотя он ещё даже ни слова не сказал.

– Я так и не спросил твоего имени.

– А оно тебе надо?

– Раз уж ты нашёл меня снова, думаю…

– Только не разорвись от переизбытка чсв, ладно? Я здесь по собственным делам, тебя, представь себе, не касающимся, – засунув руки в карманы, он натягивает маску напускного равнодушия. – Я Ньют, кстати.

– Ньют? Это полное имя? – Германн улыбается уголками губ.

– Ньютон. Но если вздумаешь назвать меня так – пойдёшь нахер.

– Приму к сведению.

Это выглядит почти как нормальное знакомство, начатое с обоюдного негласного договора не возвращаться к звонку и не упоминать его всуе. Почему? Сложно сказать, но что-то подсказывает, что продолжи они начатый днём разговор, довольно скоро всё сведётся к крикам и изощрённым оскорблениям. Звучит заманчиво, но это вполне можно отложить на потом.

Какое-то время они ещё стоят в тишине, разглядывая друг друга в открытую. Невысокий Ньют одет в потёртые джинсы и белую футболку. Он достаёт сигарету, заложенную за ухо, и закуривает, неспешно выпуская дым и облокотившись на стену.

– У тебя не найдётся ещё одной? – сердце Германна стучит как сумасшедшее, но не всё потеряно, пока он может членораздельно говорить.

– Да, сейчас посмотрю, – Ньют лезет в задний карман джинс и вытягивает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем. – Вот, держи.

– Спасибо, но я тут вспомнил, что не курю.

– Ну, смотри сам.

Они снова стоят в молчании, и Германн понимает, что времени у него – пока Ньют не докурит. Не так уж много, но он уверен, что ему хватит.

– Могу я присоединиться к тебе?

– В смысле?

– По делам. Ты же сказал, что тебе куда-то нужно.

Ньют настороженно щурится.

– Зачем?

– Почему бы и нет?

– Тебе в алфавитном порядке или хронологическом?

– Обойдусь простым согласием, – Германн улыбается чуть увереннее.

К сожалению Ньюта, он на это покупается. Что ещё хуже, он совершенно не умеет врать.

– Нет никаких дел. И не было. Доволен? – он подходит ближе и вскидывает голову, всем своим видом стремясь бросить вызов. Германн на это больше не поведётся.

– Не совсем. Ты всё ещё не дал своего согласия.

– На что? Я уже сказал тебе, что…

– На мою компанию. Мы могли бы просто прогуляться, – он пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённо.

Получается с трудом, но Ньют, кажется, слишком увлечён мыслительным процессом, чтобы заметить. Сигарета в его пальцах тлеет, и Германн перехватывает её прежде, чем она успеет обжечь тому пальцы. К сожалению, того же нельзя сказать о его собственной участи, и он чертыхается от неожиданности, отбрасывая окурок в сторону. Ньют мгновенно выходит из транса, смотрит ошарашенно на него, размахивающего обожжёной рукой, потом на окурок, и смех раздаётся раньше, чем кто-то из них успевает что-то сказать. Он смеётся до слёз, разве что не складываясь пополам. Германн только криво усмехается, смущённый столь бурной реакцией.

Звонкий смех Ньюта, впрочем, не вызывает никаких протестов или досадного чувства.

– Ты не только придурок, но ещё и рыцарь, – выдавливает из себя Ньют, немного успокоившись. – Ладно, веди.


	4. Девочка

В конце концов Ньют всё-таки поделился с Германном сигаретой. Она была последней, и, сидя на скамье в одном из пустынных в ранний час скверов, они курили её пополам, передавая друг другу после каждой затяжки. Германн испытывал удивительную лёгкость в мыслях и во всём теле, чтобы придавать этому хоть какое-то значение. Говорить не хотелось, и Ньют его в этом поддержал, мирно ковыряя носком кроссовок землю под ногами.

Спать не хотелось, но в каком-то плане сознание дремало и все чувства притупились, оставляя место для созерцания и ленивых мыслей. Вещества окончательно отступили, оставив после себя пустоту в голове, но он был готов мириться с ней сейчас. Не думать ощущалось как нечто правильное.

Хотя бы раз в жизни.

– Как я могу переубедить тебя, что я не придурок? – спрашивает Германн, отхлёбывая кофе из картонного стаканчика.

– А зачем? Это не так уж плохо, знаешь ли, – Ньют говорит с набитым ртом, и уговорить его сначала прожевать – задача, обречённая заранее на провал.

– Так это комплимент?

– Это образ твоей жизни, – Ньют кидает кусочки булки со своего бургера снующим по площади голубям. – И ты будешь придурком, пока не изменишь его.

На соседней лавке устроилась спать молодая женщина, подложив себе под голову рюкзак со своими скромными пожитками. К себе она крепко прижимает девочку лет двух. Туристы не покидают центральную площадь даже ночью. Особенно ночью. Здесь безопаснее всего.

– Кем я стану, если поцелую тебя? – шепчет Германн, смотря перед собой, когда они едут в такси к его дому.

– Попробуй и узнаешь, – выдыхает ему на ухо Ньют, но Германн так и не поворачивает голову. 

Он не набрасывается на него, как только они переступают порог квартиры. Германн – слабак и трус, а ещё ужасно хочет спать. Ньют только пожимает плечами и разувается на полпути, отбрасывая поношенные кроссовки в разные стороны. Сделать замечание по этому поводу Германн собирается после здорового восьмичасового сна. Где всё это время будет находиться Ньют и чем заниматься, его не волнует так сильно, как могло бы. Он стелит ему на диване в гостиной, а телевизора у него нет за ненадобностью. 

Германн просыпается пять часов спустя, спросонья издавая глухой и низкий стон. Причина неожиданного пробуждения обнаруживается сидящей у него в ногах с его членом за щекой.

– Ньютон, какого…

– Иди ты нахер, я Ньют, – с хлюпающим звуком отстраняется Ньют, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Ты иди нахер, – шипит в ответ Германн, пряча лицо в изгибе локтя. 

Ньют недовольно матерится, но подчиняется.

Германн лишается возможности дышать и убирает руку от лица, чтобы сполна насладиться картиной того, как уже успевший раздеться Ньют насаживается на его член, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза.

– Ты хоть достиг возраста согласия? – выдыхает Германн, поощрительно оглаживая руками впалый живот.

– Мне двадцать два, дорогуша, – Ньют наклоняется вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в широко распахнутые глаза. Да, примерно такой реакции он и ожидал. – Разрешаю заткнуть мне рот, когда тебе надоест.

Спросить о чём речь Германн не успевает, потому что Ньют начинает, наконец, двигаться, приподнимаясь и опускаясь обратно с такими гортанными стонами, переходящими в фальцет, что всё встаёт на свои места. Он очень, до безобразия громкий и ничуть этого не стесняется, отдавая сексу всего себя, распаляется и не думает сдерживаться.

Германна хватает на две минуты наблюдений за этим бесстыдством, после чего он садится, прижимая парня к себе, двигаясь бёдрами навстречу и целуя в мягкие губы. Того, впрочем, это ничуть не заглушает, теперь он просто стонет вдобавок в чужой рот, кусаясь и царапая короткими ногтями спину.

Германн предпочитает безопасный секс, но он уже точно знает, что за предложение воспользоваться презервативом его в лучшем случае пошлют. В худшем – изнасилуют во сне, привязав к кровати.

Кончает Ньют спустя несколько движений чужой руки с таким криком, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Несмотря на собственную разрядку, он продолжает двигаться до тех пор, пока Германн не кончает следом, почти бесшумно, будто это уже что-то исправит.

– Ладно, беру свои слова назад, – усмехается Ньют, сидя на кухне нагишом и уплетая яичницу за обе щеки. – Ты не придурок. Ты, – и он действительно поднимает вилку в торжественном жесте, – придурок с отличным членом!

Германну стоит больших усилий сделать глоток кофе, а не оросить им весь обеденный стол. В отместку он отправляет Ньюта ставить обувь как положено, а после этого ещё и в душ. В ответ на приглашение присоединиться только качает головой, ссылаясь на абсолютную непрактичность. Наблюдая за уходящим Ньютом, нагло светящим своей задницей, Германн думает, что они могли бы рассмотреть вариант с совместным принятием ванны, но радовать мальчишку раньше времени не спешит.

Ньютона вполне устраивает повторный раунд в кровати, о чём он ясно даёт понять Германну и всем, кто находится в радиусе десяти метров.

– Кажется, ты перебарщиваешь с просмотром порнофильмов, – шепчет Германн в чужое ухо, прикусывая мочку.

– Кажется, ты перебарщиваешь с занудством, – фыркает Ньют, вжимаемый в простыни.

На следующий день возникает острое желание покурить, и Ньют посылает за сигаретами Германна, приводя аргумент, что если он соберётся, то больше раздеваться не станет. Германн настроен скептически, но проверить правдивость чужих слов всё же не рискует.

На обратном пути на лестничной площадке он сталкивается со своим соседом мистером Чау.

– Скажи своей девочке, чтобы была потише. Я за вас рад, конечно, но сон мне дороже.

Когда в ответ Германн только кивает, делая над собой титаническое усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться, из-за чего покрывается красными пятнами румянца, Ганнибал качает головой и спешит ретироваться, ворча себе под нос что-то про влюблённых придурков. Вот тогда Германн начинает смеяться по-настоящему.

А ещё он всерьёз просит Ньюта прекратить всякие попытки поставить ему на шее хоть один засос.

– Ты такой отшельник, что никто даже не заметит, – Ньют ласково улыбается и замирает под ним, выстанывая чужое имя в любезно подставленную ладонь.

Его девочка определённо делает успехи. Во всяком случае по ночам.

Им нужно поговорить. Хотя бы о чём-то, обсудить что угодно, – думает про себя Германн в те отрезки времени, когда он ещё на это способен. Начинать утро с чашечки секса хорошо, даже слишком, однако он всё ещё толком ничего не знает о Ньюте, кроме разве что его имени, возраста и любимых поз.

– Почитай мне что-то из этого.

Германн выходит из ванной и находит Ньюта, бродящего по его кабинету. 

– Своё? Думаю, я мог бы…

– Нет, не своё. Пока нет, – Ньют выглядит предельно серьёзным и спорить с ним не хочется. Германн положил всю свою веру на то, что парень знает что делает.

– Ремарк подойдёт?

– Я бы удивился, предложи ты что-то другое, – Ньют закатывает глаза и тихо беззлобно смеётся, качая головой.

Его хочется поцеловать прямо сейчас. Просто так, не пытаясь заткнуть или хотя бы приглушить. Германн подходит ближе, и Ньют читает всё в его взгляде.

Они впервые целуются по-настоящему, поглощённые только этим. Ньют не кусается и даже терпеливо ждёт, пока Германн первым не добавит в поцелуй язык. После этого, впрочем, он перестаёт играть в недотрогу, прижимается всем телом, посасывает нижнюю губу и зарывается пальцами в растрёпанные волосы, притягивая ещё ближе, не давая возможности отстраниться.

Этой ночью после первой главы “Жизни взаймы” Германн слышит тихие всхлипы, но откладывает этот вопрос до завтра, не решаясь даже прикоснуться.

Наутро Ньют снова улыбается и усаживается прямо на обеденный стол, заявляя, что хочет на завтрак одного мужчину средней степени прожарки. Секс на кухне оказывается не так плох, как ожидал Германн, тем более что после этого неугомонный мальчишка всё-таки съедает пару тостов с джемом.

Он может подчиняться, пока это не идёт вразрез с его собственными планами и желаниями. Для него не проблема помыть за собой тарелку или не будить Германна до десяти. Но он влезает к нему в душ, даже не думая уходить или принимать отказ.

– Но я хотел…

– Говоришь в прошедшем времени – значит, уже распрощался со своим желанием. А я, вот, хочу чтобы ты, – пальцы правой руки смыкаются на члене Германна, – трахнул меня здесь. Видишь, это не так уж сложно.

Германн захлёбывается словами, возмущением и водой, заливающей глаза, нос и рот, но им обоим уже не до того, чтобы выключить её.

Где-то в этом медовом месяце скрывается подвох, не может быть иначе. Ньют не может остаться тут с ним навсегда. Рано или поздно он всё-таки оденется и уйдет, оставив Германна в дураках. Только такой может быть их история. В одно утро он проснётся и под боком никого не будет. Ньют похож на затянувшееся сновидение, по какой-то причине остановившее свой выбор на нём. 

Он спросит, непременно. Только не сегодня. 

Этим вечером они сидят вместе в ванной, и Ньют с усмешкой признает, что так, пожалуй, действительно удобнее. Германн видит искры веселья в его зелёных глазах и не верит ни единому слову.

И оказывается прав. Ньют седлает его бёдра и двигается так энергично, что вода, выплескиваясь за бортик, образует на полу солидное озеро. Чтобы никому не было обидно, вытирают они его вместе. После этого Ньют, разнеженный горячей ванной и отличным заездом, засыпает почти мгновенно, тихо сопя Германну в шею, невесомо перебирающему влажные волосы на его загривке.

Да, это всё только на время, пусть так, – думает Германн. Он не может вспомнить, было ли ему так хорошо в период студенчества, и это неплохой знак. Это значит, что он сделал правильный выбор и каждое принятое или допускаемое решение стоило того.

А там уж будь что будет.


	5. Пиздец

На второй неделе их совместного существования Германн начинает отмечать некоторые перемены, которые невозможно оценить однозначно.

Для начала Ньют всё-таки начинает носить какую-то одежду. В основном рубашки Германна, но он всё равно считает это маленькой победой.

Затем следуют осознанные беседы, длящиеся больше пяти минут и не всегда сводящиеся к сексу. Ньют не особо охотно отвечает на большинство вопросов, но какие-то моменты всё же проясняются. Фамилия: Гайзлер. Воспитан отцом и дядей, с матерью контакт не поддерживает. Девственность потерял в пятнадцать лет (Германн не спрашивал, но Ньют всё равно решил, что это стоит упоминания).

О настоящем он распространяется не так охотно, большинство ответов сводится к обещаниям рассказать позже. Германну остаётся только пойти навстречу и предложить выйти в город поужинать. Ньют интересуется, стоит ли ему гладить своё лучшее коктейльное платье, и в итоге они сходятся на том, чтобы заказать китайской еды на вынос. Германн смотрит на коробку с лапшой со смесью недовольства и скептицизма, за что получает палочками, перемазанными пряным соусом, по носу. Мальчишку даже не надо просить, он сам с готовностью слизывает крупную каплю, а потом и вовсе усаживается на бёдра Германна, покрывая поцелуями всё лицо, пока тот не сдаётся, с плохо скрываемым смехом соглашаясь на реконструкцию сцены из “Леди и Бродяги”.

Наконец, дело доходит до выхода на улицу. Совместного и продолжительного. В центр Ньют идти отказывается.

– У меня есть идея получше, – говорит он, утягивая Германна за руку, но в голосе его при этом нет ни тени веселья.

Спустя каких-то сорок минут начинают назревать первые подозрения, не предвещающие ничего хорошего.

– Мы идём на фавелу? – Германн не слышит в собственном голосе ни удивления, ни страха. Хороший знак.

– Ну, ты же хотел узнать меня получше. Пусть мой дом расскажет за меня, – Ньют улыбается, но улыбка эта похожа на оскал и лучше с ней не связываться. Хотя, наверное, сейчас – последний шанс, потому что потом может стать поздно.

– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – звучит слабо, он практически мямлит. Жалкое зрелище.

Ньют мгновенно останавливается и не столько отпускает, сколько отбрасывает чужую руку.

– Теперь ты так заговорил? Приключение не включает в программу развлекание твоего члена и ты снова в кусты?

– Не мог бы ты не кричать? Окружающим совсем не обязательно…

– Боишься, что донесут папочке и он не одобрит твой выбор? Блять, чувак, мне тебя почти жаль.

Его бьёт крупная дрожь, и с этим надо что-то делать. Буквально каждый угол подсознания сигнализирует о том, что это обернётся полной катастрофой и обратного пути не будет. Для него, Германна Готтлиба, вселенная не предусмотрела понятия “простой прогулки” в самое сердце нищей части города. Той его части, которую он когда-то так яростно защищал и освещал в своих произведениях. Той его части, от которой он отвернулся годы назад и предпочёл забыть.

– Нет. Я пойду. 

– Если это только из-за того, что я сказал, то…

– Нет, не из-за этого, – Германн отрицательно качает головой.

Они оба выглядят растерянными, отражая друг друга и наблюдая себя со стороны.

– Тогда зачем? – Ньют подходит ближе и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Сейчас он не просто не выглядит на свой возраст, но и словно весь преображается, становясь кем-то другим. Играть с таким в игры бессмысленно. Он не простит такого отношения к себе. 

– Я хочу вспомнить.

– Возможно, ты всё же не так безнадёжен, как я думал, – усмехается парень, качая головой.

Германну кажется, что нет, он гораздо хуже.

Чем дольше они идут, тем отчётливее меняется пейзаж. Сказать, где чётко проходит граница между гетто и остальной частью города, могут, разве что, только жители этого района. Германн предпочитает держать вопрос при себе.

Побывав здесь всего один раз, отпечатанная в памяти картина остаётся в ней навсегда. В своё время он практически жил здесь, каждый день обходя улицы, где и дорог толком нет, только размытый дождями грунт, пестрящий ямами и рытвинами. Ездить по таким дорогам невозможно, но общественный транспорт здесь и не ходит, а обладателей автомобилей можно пересчитать по пальцам. 

Они проходят мимо домов, некоторые из которых представляют собой деревянные бараки, другие и вовсе составлены из строительных контейнеров. Он был в одном из таких, попав по совершенной случайности, но тогда это ощущалось как нечто необходимое. Кухня, спальня и таз с водой в одном прямоугольном помещении. Сейчас это навевает тоску. Сейчас нельзя не вспомнить трёхэтажный особняк в центре Горгорода, в котором он был две недели назад. Людей, которые напиваются каждые выходные до беспамятства, пока другие возводят крепость, позволяя себе сон в четыре часа, только бы прокормить себя и свою семью.

Германну хочется развернуться и уйти, больше никогда не возвращаясь в это место. Но он смотрит на Ньюта, в котором сейчас нет ничего от того мальчишки, которого он встретил в предрассветном переулке. О нём всё ещё хочется позаботиться, но Германн не знает как. Всё, на что он способен – писать, но словами не накормишь всех обездоленных.

– Ты можешь подарить им надежду. Напомнить, чего они на самом деле заслуживают, – будто читая его мысли, говорит Ньют. Он смотрит перед собой, видимо, не готовый столкнуться с новым отказом.

От бессилия хочется выть и рвать на себе волосы, но это непозволительная роскошь. Не выходить за рамки приличия его учили с ранних лет всеми доступными средствами. О том, какими средствами располагает несменяемый мэр, говорить не приходится.

– Твой звонок… – вкрадчиво начинает Германн, заглядывая в чужое лицо, но Ньют только качает головой, ускоряя шаг.

– Всё должно было быть не так.

– Но ты хотел этого? Чтобы я поднял людей на восстание?

– Оно уже здесь, Гермс, – Ньют вскидывает руки, обводя ими жалкое подобие улицы, домов и достойной жизни. – С тобой у нас больше шансов. С тобой история Горгорода не умрёт и послужит уроком для других. На стороне Большого Брата могут быть такие суммы денег, какие нам даже не представить, армада преданных псов и паутина по всему городу, но мы хотим вернуть себе то, что наше по праву. Ты знаешь лучшие слова, чтобы сказать об этом.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты переоцениваешь мои возможности?

– Мне кажется, что ты снизил планку требовательности к себе и тому, что ты пишешь. И не я один вижу в тебе потенциал.

Германну очень хочется спросить про других, узнать больше о движении и как тесно оно связано с тем, кем они стали, с их близостью. Однако риск получить удар поддых, нож в спину и пулю в затылок слишком велик. Он готов поверить самой очевидной лжи, только бы это не заканчивалось. Вопрос не в сексе, вопрос в возможности ощущать чужую жизнь так близко и полно, как свою собственную. Германну хочется жить, даже если у Ньюта на него свои планы.

Постепенно ряды домов редеют, расстояние между отдельными перекошенными постройками увеличивается, а вскоре и вовсе попадаются дома, стоящие особняком. С приростом беженцев скоро и на этих пустырях всё будет застроено дешёвыми хлипкими лачугами, возводимыми разве что не из картонных коробок (хотя Германн готов поклясться, что пару раз видел что-то такое). 

Дорога превращается в перелопаченную землю, кое-где мелькают небольшие огороды со скудным посевом. Доносится запах навоза, но домашнего скота поблизости не видно. Только такой большой мегаполис как Горгород может быть таким разношёрстным.

Наконец, Ньют останавливается, и Германн оглядывается по сторонам, ища подтверждение своим догадкам. Стена маячит справа, идти до неё ещё час, не меньше, но, видимо, в этом нет необходимости. Солнце клонится к горизонту, что грозит им возвращением домой за полночь.

– Видишь ли ты тоже, что и я? – Гайзлер закуривает, выглядя ещё более отрешённым, чем прежде.

Германну хочется стать телепатом или быть достаточно проницательным, чтобы осознать и согласиться. Соври он сейчас, и Ньют от души плюнет ему в лицо, бросив прямо тут. Уже сегодня, спустя пятнадцать дней, Германн понимает, что не переживёт этого.

Аркан на шее слишком мил.

– Пустая трата времени и ресурсов?

– Хорошая попытка. Смотри ещё.

Он смотрит, честное слово, но не видит. Мысли мечутся спутанным роем, и ни одна из них не достойна внимания. От досады горло сжимает спазмом.

Наконец, он отводит взгляд от Стены, озирается по сторонам, и находит то, что может быть ответом.

– Дома?

– Десять очков в твою пользу, Гермс.

Впереди, на расстоянии нескольких километров, всё ещё можно различить жилые постройки, хотя для этого приходится как следует напрячь зрение.

– Если грёбаная Стена будет закончена, эти и сотни других бедолаг будут обречены. В решающий час всем просто не найдётся места по эту сторону.

– Ты говоришь “если”, как будто веришь, что это можно остановить…

– Блять, Германн, твою мать! – Ньют отбрасывает недокуренную сигарету и хватает его за плечи, как следует встряхнув. – Чувак, очнись же ты наконец! Никто не говорит, что нам нужен избранный, грёбаный Иисус с карающей дланью! Все вместе мы сможем, говорю тебе. Мы справимся без твоей задницы, но разве, – Ньют облизывает нижнюю губу, выглядя почти растерянным. – Разве тебе не хочется принять участие? Стать частью этого? Дать отпор, которого ты когда-то искал? Потому что это твой час. Люди услышат. Они поверят тебе, вот увидишь.

Германн не знает что сказать, слов слишком много и не все они подходят. Он понимает, что, если даст согласие, это станет точкой невозврата. Он не в силах отвести взгляд, безнадёжно пропащий в зелени глаз напротив. Этот шумный непредсказуемый опасный мальчишка сведёт его в могилу или ещё куда похуже. И такой шанс выпадает раз на десять жизней.

– Хорошо, – выдыхает он жмурясь. – Хорошо, я пойду с тобой.

Прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё, Ньют целует его так отчаянно, будто уже прощается.


	6. Переплетено

– Германн, милый, почему каждый раз ты заставляешь меня отчитывать тебя как малое дитя? Поверь, мне это нравится не больше твоего…

Германн вздрагивает и мгновенно просыпается. Ноющая боль во всём теле свидетельствует о том, что он провёл всю ночь на диване, так и не найдя в себе сил добраться до спальни. Улёгшийся на него сверху Ньют недовольно бурчит во сне и ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее. Прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, Германн с облегчением обнаруживает, что они точно не заснули во время секса, хотя, вероятнее всего, сразу же после, поскольку голую кожу неприятно стягивает нечто, похожее на засохшую сперму.

– ...знаешь ли, я всё ещё надеюсь, что ты возьмёшь трубку и мы поговорим как нормальные люди. Ты ведь не станешь поднимать меня на смех за мою наивность…

Дотянуться рукой не получится. Он мог бы, если бы приложил усилие, но это раннее ленивое утро и тёплое тело так близко, кожа к коже, что он не готов расстаться с этим. Придётся дослушивать до конца сейчас и верить в то, что он об этом не пожалеет.

– И мне бы не хотелось лезть не в своё дело, но тот парень, с которым тебя недавно видели…

– Чертовски горяч и обладатель шикарной задницы? – голос Ньюта у самого уха ловит врасплох, как и дьявольская улыбка, украшающая губы.

Как нельзя кстати раздаются помехи, и Германн вскакивает, поднимая трубку прежде, чем произойдёт нечто непоправимое. Ноющая от резких движений шея с ним в корне не согласна.

– Будь осторожен, ладно? – Ванесса слишком умна, чтобы не понять. Именно поэтому она продолжает как ни в чём не бывало. Германн перед ней в таком долгу, который ему никогда не оплатить. – Если вдруг он поведёт тебя на фавелу…

– Мы уже.

Воцаряющееся напряжение звучит из трубки и из-за спины. Ньют слишком любопытный, чтобы притворяться тактичным.

– К Гуру, надо полагать, тоже собираетесь? Не мне указывать что тебе делать, но… Не принимай всё сразу на веру.

Хочется напомнить о том, что они знакомы уже десять лет, и едва ли он мог создать у неё впечатление доверчивого слепца, однако Германн сдерживает себя, помня, что Ньют рядом, уткнулся носом ему в загривок и внимательно слушает. Если Ванесса уже знает о нём что-то, то с обратным знакомством лучше повременить. Дело не в ревности, дело в темах, которых он всё ещё не хочет касаться. Рана свежа спустя годы.

Не дождавшись ответа, Ванесса скомкано прощается и кладёт трубку. Ньют, к этому времени принявшийся выцеловывать Германну шею, кладёт голову на плечо, вглядываясь в его лицо. К сожалению, тому нечего сказать. У него есть один вопрос, главенствующий над другими и здравым смыслом.

– Вашего лидера правда зовут Гуру?

Ньют щекотно фыркает ему в шею, обхватывая руками поперёк груди. Если вдруг задумает бороться (подобные потуги уже наблюдались, сколько бы Германн ни делал безуспешных попыток отговорить от идеи или, на худой конец, притвориться спящим), шансы у них примерно одинаковые. Подобное необоснованное ребячество позволяет выпускать пар не хуже совокуплений (за такую формулировку Ньют начал смеяться прямо под ним, растянув процесс на добрых пятнадцать минут). Но нет, Германн ошибся, и руки были только частью плана по осьминожьим объятиям. Ньют закидывает на него ноги и трётся об спину с недвусмысленными намерениями.

Ненасытное чудище.

– Нет, никто его так не зовет, разве что за спиной. Он у нас ходячая городская байка, вот и придумывают всякое.

– И ты познакомишь меня с ним? – Германн заводит руку назад, зарываясь в чужую лохматую шевелюру. В ответ раздаётся лишь довольное урчание, но он вполне готов подождать.

– Конечно. Как только он захочет встретиться с тобой.

Развивать мысль или отвечать на дополнительные вопросы он явно не собирается, уже неспешно лаская Германна. Он целомудренно решает отложить разговор, и это последний акт целомудрия, совершённый ими за день.

На следующее утро Германн просыпается от аромата свежесваренного кофе и в собственной постели. На нём обнаруживаются футболка и пижамные штаны. Ни то, ни другое не задрано и не спущено.

Германн живёт не первый день, чтобы ликовать преждевременно.

– Ты что-то разбил?

Он находит Ньюта на кухне, жарящим омлет.

Это должно быть что-то масштаба поджога квартиры, но запаха гари не чувствуется. Только жареный бекон.

– У нас разница в семь лет, а не в двадцать четыре, – Ньют насмешливо морщит нос, не отвлекаясь от готовки. Германн почти давится кофе, когда обнаруживает на нём штаны. Подходящие слова не находятся.

– Тогда в чём причина? Сегодня какой-то праздник?

– Разве что твоей паранойи.

В переводе с языка Ньюта это можно перевести как обещание рассказать позже. Вполне ожидаемо. Если новости плохие, то, по крайней мере, утро будет спасено.

Ближе к полудню всё возвращается в привычное русло. Ньют снова в одной рубашке и хочет пиццу. Купиться на это легко, но Германн всё ещё держит вопросы в голове. Предчувствие чего-то важного и неизбежного витает в воздухе в ожидании, когда с губ сорвётся заветное “пора”. И Германн, оставаясь собой, был слишком любопытным, чтобы сомневаться. Знание в любом случае лучше, а уж он сможет решить, что с ним потом делать.

Под вечер они устраиваются на диване с книгой. Спустя две страницы не поймать на себе внимательный, испытующий взгляд невозможно, и Германн покорно откладывает Мураками, чтобы Ньют мог поддаться вперёд и накрыть его губы своими, смотря в глаза всё также сосредоточено. Если это первое испытание, то он его пройдёт. Укладывания ладони на взъерошенный затылок, Германн и не думает отводить взгляд. В любом случае уже слишком поздно.

Впервые за две недели раздаётся звук, похожий на сигнал уведомления. Германн мобильного из принципа не держит, так что он может принадлежать только Ньюту. Он разрывает поцелуй и виновато улыбается, ведя большим пальцем по нижней губе Германна.

– Собирайся.

Горгороду не стать четвёртым Римом, он стоит на одной горе, но её внушительность вполне окупает необходимое впечатление, откуда ни взгляни. Большая часть города, впрочем, находится у подножия, и с пришествием кайдзю это имеет решающее значение – не только Стена, плод человеческого труда, но и сама природа позаботится о своих чадах. Кого-то ждёт спасение, кого-то – быстрая и безболезненная кончина. Каждому по мере их просьб.

У самого начала подъёма располагаются районы, по благоприятности ничуть не лучше фавел с окраин, разве что с другим уклоном. Историй про злачные места, которых не найти ни на одной карте, улицы, у которых нет названий, и дома, годящиеся для сноса с первых дней своего существования. Даже в самые бунтарские годы своей жизни Германн не совал сюда свой нос, чувствуя себя неуютно только при одном упоминании подножия горы. Отец его опасений не разделял, наверняка и дела свои вёл, других причин для такого благодушия быть просто не может. И от этого легче не становилось.

В том, что сегодня их путь лежит в эти тёмные воды, Германн уверен с вероятностью в девяносто процентов. Другого объяснения такой долгой подготовке быть не может. И пока Ньют держит его за руку (– Чтобы не потеряться, – с видом знатока объявляет парень), он может быть относительно спокоен. Хотя бы в том, что в любую передрягу попадут они оба.

Желание спросить про Гуру зудит на кончике языка, но он терпеливо молчит, осознавая опрометчивость этой идеи. Они продвигаются по извитым улицам в плотной толпе, и посторонних ушей здесь хватает. Большинство, однако, выглядит совсем не так, как можно было ожидать. Никаких пушек наперевес, зубоскальства и нелепых костюмов в духе постапокалиптических фильмов. Опасность никогда не бывает настолько явной, чтобы лезть в глаза. Куда удобнее выжидать момента, когда жертва потеряет бдительность. Германн подобной ошибки совершать не собирается и крепче сжимает чужую ладонь, чувствуя себя нелепо и хорошо одновременно. Если кто-то из местных дельцов решит доложить отцу, то он может только вручить эфемерный флаг им в руки. Вопреки словам Ньюта, Германна беспокоило мнение отца едва ли не в самую последнюю очередь. Годы зависимости остались далеко позади и накрепко забыты.

Во время всего пути Германн несколько раз явственно чувствует прикосновения ко всем карманам брюк и даже к нагрудному на рубашке, отчего предостережение Ньюта не брать с собой никаких денег, а ключи от квартиры отдать ему, в полной мере себя оправдывает. Исключая прохожих вроде них самих или местных предпринимателей, весь вид которых кричит о роде их деятельности, большая часть людей в толпе и высовывающихся из домов выглядят голодными. Других слов для их описания не находится.

– Пришли, – останавливаясь, к счастью, Ньют не отпускает его руки, но и ободряющей улыбки от него ждать не приходится. Он выглядит как человек, который пришёл к себе домой. Этого оказывается достаточно сверх меры, хотя едва ли можно сказать, чтобы им обоим было комфортно в одинаковых условиях.

К удивлению Германна, они не единственные, кому лежит дорога в двухэтажный деревянный дом, выглядящий старше любого другого из тех, что они прошли. Казалось, краски он не знал в принципе. Количество окон доходило до абсурда, хотя количество, впрочем, уравновешивалось тем, что половина из них была заколочена или заклеена плёнкой. Свет, несмотря на поздний час, из уцелевших горел скудный, едва ли его источником могло служить электричество.

“Лишь бы без кровавой Мэри обошлось”, – невесело думает про себя Германн, наконец, затягиваемый внутрь, вдоволь наглядевшись на наружное убранство.

Его опасения подтвердились – единственным источником света служили свечи всевозможных размеров, заставляющих все свободные горизонтальные поверхности небольшой прихожей, включающей в себя три окна, перекошенную тумбу на трёх ножках и вполне приличный платяной шкаф. Возможность возгорания жильцов или не пугала, или воодушевляла. 

На полу вперемешку со свечками лежала обувь – зимняя и летняя, мужская и женская, мелькнули даже детские ботиночки, отчего у Германна волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

– Тендо опять свою мелкую притащил, – посмеиваясь, прокомментировал Ньют, явно позабавленный реакцией. Не получив в ответ ожидаемого выпада, он отошёл к двери, ведущей в комнату, и открыл её в шутливом поклоне.

Идти первым Германну категорически не хотелось, но особого выбора у него и не было. Они ещё успеют поцапаться в чужом доме.

Переступая через порог, он на мгновение теряется, когда с пару десятков глаз в ту же секунду устремляют свой взгляд в его сторону. Он скользит по ним со всей призванной непринуждённостью, отмечая удивление, любопытство и чистое недоумение при виде него. Его не ждали, но словно сработала какая-то команда, общий инстинкт на всю группу, и вот он чувствует себя образцом на предметном стекле, в который разве что не тычут. Пока ещё.

За телами людей и впотьмах (здесь обнаруживаются лампы, тогда что было в коридоре? ловкий трюк? шутка?) трудно различить мебель, но большинство определённо сидит за столом. И что-то в человеке, восседающим во главе, прямо напротив двери, заставляет Германна выпрямиться и разве что не отдать ему честь. Взгляд тёмных глаз нем и не отражает ничего, кроме внимания.

Гуру выглядит именно так, как человек, которому бы подошло подобное прозвище без тени иронии.

– Стэкер! Вот, видишь, привёл, в целости и сохранности, – Ньют выскакивает из-за его спины точно фокусник, довольный удавшимся представлением.

– Благодарю, Ньютон, на тебя всегда можно положиться, – судя по неугасающей улыбки мальчишки, рискнуть послать своего предводителя на пресловутый хер он не решился. Весь вид и то, как держится мужчина, свидетельствует о смертельности подобного номера. – Добро пожаловать, Германн.

Стэкер выглядит лет на пятьдесят и, судя по той части тела, которая нависает над столом, поддерживает себя в прекрасной форме. Даже одежда, которой явно не первый десяток, выглядит аккуратно и опрятно. Не делая ни одного лишнего движения, он поднимается из-за стола и коротко кивает в приветственном жесте. Германн понимает, что не сдвинулся с места, только когда на его плечо с мягким шлепком приземляется чужая рука.

– Германн, здесь же живые люди, ты хоть поздоровайся.

С трудом он останавливает тянущуюся к виску руку, не в силах отвести взгляда, и лишь кивает, надеясь, что никто не примет это за припадок. Большинство, впрочем, уже вернулось к своим разговорам, и напряжение заметно поубавилось. Рука с плеча пропадает, как только слышится детский смех и радостное “Ньют!”. В поле зрения влетает девчушка лет пяти, одетая в зелёное платье до колен, на котором красуются утята, гордо марширующие друг другу навстречу. При виде незнакомца она нисколько не теряется, с готовностью прыгая в подставленные для объятий руки. Убедившись, что ребёнку в ближайшие пять минут не грозит ничего страшнее щекотки, Германн продвигается к столу, за которым сидит разномастная компания, которую, на первый взгляд, ничего не может связывать. Если они возглавляют “организацию”, то это к лучшему.

Пока он наблюдает за Ньютом и его подругой, Стэкер уже увлечённо что-то обсуждает с девушкой, сидящей от него по правую руку. Мудро решив не мешать, Германн растерянно замирает, не зная, куда ещё податься.

– Эй, пацан, иди к нам!

Он далеко не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. Кому угодно подойдёт подобное обращение, только не ему. Отыскав источник приглашения, впрочем, он быстро приходит к выводу, что лучше сразу сделать то, о чём его просят.

По ту сторону стола на него с любопытством смотрят две пары глаз, и, чем ближе он к ним, тем больше ответного интереса пробуждается в нём. Из всех присутствующих разве что эту парочку можно было бы в чём-то заподозрить, поскольку весь их внешний вид навевает мысли то ли о контрабанде, то ли о принадлежности к какой-то группировке. Женщина с короткими волосами цвета платиновый блонд, привлекшая его внимание, устроила одну ногу в увесистом ботинке армейского образца на соседнем стуле. Возможно, ей так удобно, – уверяет себя Германн, стараясь не думать о варианте, где никто просто не решается сесть рядом. Мужчина, сидящий справа от неё, вызывал ещё больше вопросов и трепета. Обладая тем же цветом волос, он имел чёрную бороду и такой суровый взгляд из-под густых бровей, что ему даже необязательно что-то говорить. Парочка одета в одинаковые парки с мехом цвета хаки, придававшие им сходства с медведями. Отдельного упоминания также заслуживают перстни и кольца, украшающие все пальцы без исключения на одной руке и выглядящие увесисто. Они навевают мысли скорее о преемственности поколений, чем о высоком положении обладателей. Довершают картину три цепи, висящие на мощной шее мужчины.

– Пишешь книжки, да? – растягивая алые губы в довольной улыбке, женщина убирает ногу со стула, жестом приглашая сесть. Германну остаётся лишь подчиниться.

– Можно и так сказать, – пожимает он плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно под таким откровенным разглядыванием.

– Меня звать Sasha, а это Lyoshka. Хотели мир посмотреть. После появления kaidzyatiny застряли тут. Нелегально зато весело, – с довольной ухмылкой заканчивает свою короткую историю блондинка. Её партнер лишь кивает в знак согласия.

– А в посольство не пытались обратиться? У вас ведь наверняка остались документы на руках.

– Были, да. Но мы их выкинули. Кому есть дело до бумажек и потеряшек?

Германн задумчиво хмыкает. Действительно. Эмигрантов, вроде его новых знакомых, можно найти в любом большом городе, но чтобы настолько чудаковатых?

– А наших кого-нибудь читал? Chehov? Pushkin?

– Разумеется. Dostoevsky и Tolstoy, – фамилии даются с трудом, но он не был бы собой, если бы не справился, тем более что наградой ему служат одобрительные усмешки и похлопывания по спине, от которых он подаётся корпусом вперёд.

– А как вы здесь оказались, если не секрет? Должен ведь быть какой-то выбор.

– Почти да. Но мы здесь сразу не понравились. Много пить, много драться, – несмотря на габариты молчаливого “Лёшки”, Германн уже знал, что женщина задаст трёпку не хуже. – Мы много выигрывали. Карты, рулетка, хоть шахматы. Один раз много, очень много выиграли. Думали – заживём. Пришлось скрываться. Мэр не любит отдавать.

– Вот уж точно, – бодро раздаётся над Германном, и тут же ему на плечи опускаются руки, на которых вперемешку с чётками и часами болтаются яркие самодельные фенечки. – Уже успел познакомиться с нашими русскими богатырями? Это Алексей и Александра Кайдановские.

– Как тот советский актёр? Сталкер?

После того, как он извиняется и поднимается из-за стола, вслед ему ещё какое-то время смотрят светлые глаза, светящиеся истинным уважением со смесью восхищения.

– Я Тендо. Для чужих и для своих, – при рукопожатии звучит весёлый перезвон браслетов.

– Приятно познакомиться. Так это ваша дочь? – взгляд ищет главный источник шума и находит Ньюта, усадившего девочку себе на плечи, приведя её этим в неподдельный восторг.

– Да, это моя разбойница. Элис. Они с Гайзлером не разлей вода.

– Разве это не опасно?

– Да это она скорее его во что-то втянет…

– Нет, я не об этом. Ей здесь ничего не угрожает?

Тендо выглядит таким удивлённым, что Германн не может не чувствовать себя глупо.

– А должно? У неё целая ватага нянек-волонтёров, так что недостатком внимания эта редиска не страдает.

Германн не находится что ответить, наблюдая за окружающими. Никто из присутствующих не демонстрирует никакой агрессии, все разговоры ведутся в спокойных тонах, лишь изредка раздаётся смех в отдельных частях комнаты и из коридора, смежного с другими помещениями. Пока всё больше похоже на подпольный литературный кружок, разве что чаю с бисквитами не хватает.

Германн продолжает искать подвох, ожидая, что вот-вот объявят первое правило бойцовского клуба. Большинство присутствующих во главе со Стэкером выглядят способными выйти из любой схватки победителями. От этого он чувствует себя ещё более неуместным. Как он, глядя этим людям в глаза, может гнать их на штурм крепостей, прячась за их спинами, спасаемый их жертвой? В конце концов, сейчас они, по крайней мере, в безопа…

– Дорогие друзья и гости, – Стэкеру незачем повышать голос или повторять дважды – все разговоры мгновенно затихают и без этого. Всё внимание приковано к его статной фигуре, и Германн запоздало ловит себя на том, что задержал дыхание. Раздаются щелчки, и несколько ламп гаснет, оставляя свет только над выступающим. Эффектное начало.

– Я рад видеть всех вас здесь этим вечером. Годы назад о подобном было трудно даже думать. Но сегодня, когда конец света рыскает по нашим улицам, ломится в наши дома, мы стали единым целым, большой семьёй. Никто из нас больше не будет одинок…

Германн вздрагивает, когда к нему неожиданно прижимается что-то тёплое. Оно довольно дышит ему в шею и хитрую улыбку можно определить даже впотьмах.

– Сегодня я отвечал за спецэффекты. Круто вышло, скажи?

Пользуясь отсутствием видимости, Германн скользит губами по чужому виску в коротком поцелуе. Ньют мгновенно притихает, обвивая его руку своими.

– ...многие из вас знают или, по крайней мере, слышали про “Переплетено”. Некоторые даже знают что об этом думают “непосвящённые”...

Раздаётся несколько смешков. Германн кладёт ладонь поверх чужой.

– Где Элис?

– Спит наверху. Тендо пошёл её укладывать.

– ...никакой эзотерики, дамы и господа, за ней вам дальше прямо по улице и налево. Я лишь хочу поделиться с вами своими мыслями, а что с ними делать - ваша воля…

Германн слышит чирканье зажигалки и протягивает руку раньше, чем дым сигареты обрабатывается его обонянием. Всё встаёт на свои места после первой же затяжки. Приходится делать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы не закашляться.

– Это же…

– ...травка? Она, родимая. Здесь можно, за это не беспокойся.

Подавить в себе возмущение сложнее, но он справляется и с этим. Причин для беспокойства дюжина навскидку, но дым в лёгких уже начал своё путешествие, остаётся держаться за Ньюта и собственное достоинство, которое категорически против идеи попросить добавки. Ньют достаточно умный, чтобы разгадать загадку с первого раза.

– Вещи абсолютно разные и не имеющие никакой связи между собой на первый взгляд. Патент на лекарства, о котором человечество мечтало столетиями, и подпольный игорный бизнес, о котором знает каждый. Процветание стройки и радостные новости в СМИ. Оглянитесь вокруг, и вы обязательно увидите…

После третьей затяжки Германн послушно открывает для себя что-то новое. Сначала это только разноцветные круги и всполохи. Постепенно они обретают очертания, он видит зелёные глаза и красные припухшие губы. Подрагивающее пламя свечи. Чёрные глаза, утаскивающие его в глубокие воды. В пучине его уже ждут. Огромный Кракен, морское чудище с пронзительным взглядом нечеловеческих глаз…

– Поступайте в согласии с сердцем и разумом. У каждого поступка есть последствия. Нет человека и шага, который бы не имел значения. Иногда война заканчивается в одно мгновение, начавшись с пары строк. И ничто из этого не станет правдой, пока вы не примете решение.

Перед Германном плывёт вся комната, веснушчатая рука забирается под его рубашку, но он всё равно ловит на себе взгляд, впивающийся в кожу крючьями. И, не задумываясь, кивает.

– Прости, как ещё раз? Поли… Полиглот?

Ньют заливается смехом над самым ухом:

– Полигон! Как Вам такое, Ларс Готтлиб?!.. А я Ньют, кстати.

Ему очень хочется дать по заднице наотмашь, но на днях буквально на этом же диване они успели убедиться, что им это куда больше подходит в качестве прелюдии.

– ...прошу прощения за это.

Из трубки раздётся короткий вздох.

– Германн, ты веришь, что я желаю тебе добра и ничего кроме добра?

– Конечно.

– Тогда не заставляй меня произносить “а я же говорила”. До сих пор ума не приложу, как ты умудрился попасть в самую гущу этого… С другой стороны, если ты снова пишешь… Ладно, оставим это на потом. Можешь оказать мне услугу?

– По мере своих возможностей.

– Мы с мужем хотели бы выбраться из дома, хотя бы на один вечер. Посидишь с Джейком? Он быстро засыпает, так что много сил у тебя не отнимет. И я хоть взгляну на тебя, а то эти звонки…

– Я понимаю, Ванесса.

– Тогда жду у себя завтра в семь. И лучше бы тебе появиться, иначе одной голосовой почтой не отделаешься!


End file.
